hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Nel'ynn
The Nel'ynn are a race of beings native to the plane of Velesia, a plane that got lucky in avoiding the wrath of Skulblaka or any vicious neighboring planes. One of the founders of The Guardians from Earth Plane, Alteria, was a Nel'ynn that was ejected from Velesia and ended up in Golara. Life Cycle The Nel'ynn life cycle is mostly mental: the Nel'ynn body ages at the same rate as that of a human, until the age of 23, when it immediately stops aging. However, the Nel'ynn is still a child at this time. Nel'ynn usually go through 3 stages of life: childhood, adolescence, and adulthood, which are usually marked by 2 signs: their eye color and their abilities. *Nel'ynn children typically have only rudimentary control over their light powers (only able to give off "refreshing" glows), as well as immediate skill with their density control. They typically have blue eyes. This stage of life usually lasts about 15 million years. *Nel'ynn adolescents usually have mastery over their Light Abilities by this point, in addition to their Density Control, and have rudimentary control over some aspect of the weather. They're eyes are blood red or crimson at this point. This stage of life usually lasts about 2 million years. *Nel'ynn adults have full control over all 3 of their power types. They're eyes are usually bright green. Being a fully mental process, the Nel'ynn life cycle usually only diverges by a small amount from individual to individual. However, severe mental trauma to a developing Nel'ynn can cause them to pause in development, or even have their minds "reverse" in development: Alteria was traumatized by witnessing Skulblaka destroy Golara, the plane she appeared on when she was extremely young, and killing her adopted family, which caused her to remain fixed at the tail end of the "adolescence" phase of the Nel'ynn life cycle for more than 45 million years, before learning of her homeplane, which allowed her to overcome the trauma and finish her development. Powers Nel'ynn have access to 3 different kinds of powers, each developing as the Nel'ynn ages. Density Control Nel'ynn of all ages are capable of changing the density of their own bodies, making them too heavy for anything to move (without destroying the ground under them) or so light as to where even a soft breath could send them flying. This also has an affect on their body's physical resilience as well: lighter densities leave the Nel'ynn's body soft and squishy, while heavier densities can make the Nel'ynn's body harder than diamond. Nel'ynn Light Powers Nel'ynn, when they're children, can produce glows of light that, when touching a friend, will make them feel refreshed: exhausted Nel'ynn children will sometimes be refreshed when a friend produces such a glow on them. Starting in their adolescent years, however, Nel'ynn are able to fully utilize the full extent of their light powers: they can create powerful shafts of light that can harm opponents or heal allies, and have even been known to bring friends back from the brink of death with this power. Like the Mist Form of the Erronans, Nel'ynn can use their Light Powers to turn themselves into glowing balls or bolts of light, and use that to travel across vast distances, sometimes, even through space (although many Nel'ynn prefer spacecraft). Nel'ynn Weather Control The ultimate ability of the Nel'ynn, only obtained at adulthood, the Nel'ynn Weather Control powers are immensely powerful abilities. Initially, as an adolescent, a Nel'ynn can control only a single aspect of the weather (for example, Alteria could only control lightning during her 45-million-year adolescence). However, upon reaching mental adulthood, a Nel'ynn somehow obtains the knowledge (assumed to be in the subconscious of the Nel'ynn until then) to use the full extent of their Weather Control powers. This means that the Nel'ynn can change the weather at will: stormy days can be turned into sunny ones; calm plains can be ravaged by tornadoes; calm seas struck by sudden hurricanes. They can also bring in unnatural weather as well, including, but not limited to, storms of lightning bolts they can use as weapons against an enemy (like an orbital bombardment).